Prémonitions
by Ilovedraymionefic
Summary: 6ème année. C'est la guerre contre Voldemort mais Dumbledore a une idée de génie : il décide de révéler l'existence de sorciers spéciaux que Voldemort ne connaît pas. Réussiront-ils à faire pencher la balance ?
1. Chapter 1

Ma toute première vraie fiction.

Avant c'était des OS et ça allait mais là… C'est beaucoup plus gros ! Du coup je stresse trop et je n'arrête pas de me dire que l'intrigue est pourrie etc …

J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui me rassure !

_**Prémonitions : **_

_**Prologue : **_

Ne tient pas compte du tome 6 ni du 7 d'HP puisque l'histoire se situe à la sixième année d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

L'effervescence régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient obligés de crier pour ce faire entendre. Devant ce brouhaha et cette agitation, le professeur Dumbledore décida qu'il était tant de déclamer enfin son discours. Il avait en effet demandé aux étudiants de Poudlard qui n'était pas de 6 et 7ème années de quitter leurs tables aussitôt leur repas terminés et de monter dans leurs dortoirs.

Il était donc normal que les élèves restant d'inquiètent devant tant de mystères.

Le directeur soupira intérieurement. Il savait que cette annonce engendrerait des réactions diverses et pas toujours positives sur les élèves. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il se leva donc, et n'eut même pas besoin d'attirer l'attention de ses étudiants car ils avaient tous le regard braqué sur lui. Le contraste sonore entre le moment où le professeur s'était levé et celui où il était resté assis était flagrant, et ce dernier se félicita une fois de plus de l'influence qu'il avait sur ses élèves. Il prit enfin la parole :

« Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Ce que je vais vous révéler ce soir est très méconnu de la part des sorciers normaux et concerne directement la guerre contre Voldemort. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes tous des sorciers. »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration mais aussi pour constater les réactions des différents sorciers de premier cycle. Il nota que l'impatience était palpable pour la plupart d'entre eux, mais qu'il y avait des exceptions. Ainsi, Hermione Granger essayait de décrypter ses paroles, et Drago Malefoy feignait l'ennui. Il discerna même un « Non, c'est pas vrai ! » ironique sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

« De sang pur, mêlé ou impur mais des sorciers, reprit Dumbledore. Mais il se trouve, par un phénomène inexpliqué, que certain d'entre nous développent des dons à leur naissance. Des dons uniques que personne à part eux ne peuvent utiliser. Je disais tout à l'heure que le sorcier moyennement cultivé ignorait tout de ces sorciers. La raison est que le ministère a préféré les cacher, ayant honte d'eux alors qu'il fallait plutôt en être fiers. Et moi, Albus Dumbledore, appelle en ces temps de guerre tous ces sorciers spéciaux a dévoiler leur identités, et a mettre en commun leurs pouvoirs pour anéantir Voldemort. D'ailleurs, je connais déjà l'identité de quelques uns. »

Face à l'air complètement incrédule de la population de Poudlard, le directeur crut bon d'ajouter :

« Oui, il y en a dans l'école. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que vous pouvez penser. Et si certains ont la gentillesse de se dévoiler, je vous prierais de ne pas changer de comportement envers eux. En ce qui les concerne, ils peuvent me voir individuellement dans mon bureau ou, si ils veulent s'assumer, se présenter maintenant devant tout le monde. »

Un silence oppressant succéda aux paroles de Dumbledore, chacun soupçonnant son voisin d'être doté de pouvoirs bizarres.

Cinq, dix minutes passèrent et personne ne se présenta. Certains pensaient que Dumbledore était devenu réellement fou, d'autres ne savaient que penser, partagé entre leur respect du professeur et les absurdités qu'il avait proférés.

Ce ne fut que lorsque tout le monde avait perdu espoir qu'une personne se posta devant la table des enseignants, face à Albus Dumbledore.

« Moi, j'admet avoir un don. »

La réaction de deux Gryffondors bien connus ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'ils s'exclamèrent avec incrédulité :

« Hermione ! »

A suivre …

Alors, qui veut une suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

Prémonitions :

Chapitre 1 :

Hermione était dans un état de stress qui aurait fait flancher n'importe qui mais essayait de tenir bon et de rien laisser paraître. Son directeur la regardait, avec cette même étincelle de malice dans les yeux que d'habitude.

Quand ses amis prononcèrent son nom, elle crut car allait craquer et s'effondrer sur les dalles froides de la Grande Salle en pleurs. Mais elle résista de toutes ses forces. Elle était une Gryffondor, oui ou non ?

« Et quel est-il ? »

Hermione regarda son professeur avec incompréhension.

« Votre don, précisa-t-il.

- Je vois des bribes de l'avenir », bredouilla-t-elle.

Harry et Ron eurent l'air encore plus atterré. Hermione les comprenait : elle avait critiqué Trelawney avec tant de ferveur que le fait qu'elle annonce qu'elle avait des visions était plus que déroutant.

« Vous avez un moyen de le prouver ? »

La rouge et or réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer lentement.

« C'est un procédé que j'ai appris grâce aux professeur Flitwick et qui permet de montrer par flash certains instants du passé d'une personne. »

Elle prononça la formule. Au début, il ne se passa rien. Mais petit à petit, un écran opaque se dessina derrière la jeune fille.

On pouvait y voir une petite fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui discutait avec une femme plus âgée lui ressemblant. Tout le monde put aisément reconnaître Hermione en le personnage de la petite fille, et l'adulte devait être sa mère.

« Je trouve que je fais des rêves vraiment bizarres, soupirait la petite fille, parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils sont réels…

-C'est normal Hermione, tous les enfants de ton âge font ce genre de rêve.

-Je t'assure que mon rêve était différent ! Il y avait un vieux monsieur avec une barbe. Il disait s'appeler Dumblidore. Ou Dumbledore, je ne sais plus.

-Tu as vraiment de l'imagination toi ! »Taquina la femme en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

L'image devint floue et fut remplacé par une autre.

On voyait le professeur Dumbledore se faire accueillir par une Hermione de 11 ans.

« Bonjour, jeune fille. Je m'appelle Dumbledore et je viens vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Son visage était livide.

« Vous appelez Dumbledore ? »

Nouveau flou. On la voyait âgée de 12 ans dormir dans son lit, dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle était très agitée. Soudain, elle se réveilla en sursaut et articula entre deux respirations erratiques :

« Dans la chambre des secrets…Gros serpent…Yeux pétrificateurs… »

Il y eut encore une transition. La jeune Gryffondor paressait dans un champ de blé. On lui aurait donné 13 ans. Puis, bercé par le vent, elle s'assoupit quelques instants. Quand elle se réveilla, elle s'étira et se dit à voix haute :

« Il me faut un retourneur de temps. »

Un oiseau se posa à côté d'elle et elle continua :

« Oui, il m'en faut un. Dans mon rêve, Harry a dit qu'il serait très utile. La difficulté est de savoir pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un retourneur de temps. »

Les souvenirs s'enchaînèrent plus rapidement. Hermione de 14 ans parlait avec ses parents en faisait les boutiques.

« Comment ça, tes visions ce sont aggravée ?

-Je te jure. Maintenant j'en ai pendant la journée. Tient, je n'arrête pas de voir une robe bleu pervenche. »

Brusquement, elle s'arrêta devant un magasin.

« Que ce passe-t-il ?

-C'est elle. C'est LA robe que je n'arrête pas de voir.

-Eh bien, fit sa mère avec un rire nerveux, elle conviendra parfaitement pour être la robe de ta liste de fourniture. »

Un nouveau souvenir allait apparaître quand Dumbledore fit un signe de la main.

« Je crois que nous en avons assez vu.

-Impressionnant », lâcha McGonagall dans un souffle.

Hermione se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. D'autant qu'elle percevait les regard de ses camarades fixés sur elle.

« J'espère que beaucoup prendrons exemple sur vous. Vous pouvez disposer, Miss Granger »

Cette dernière ne réclama pas son reste et parti en courant le plus vite possible, en se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix en dévoilant tout ses secrets.

Hello ! Mon 1er chapitre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! LOL

J'espère que ça vous a plut. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fais le bon choix pour les pouvoirs d'Hermione…

Sinon, pour les chapitres, je compte les poster rapidement, mais ils seront courts…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prémonitions**_

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Hermione courut le plus vite possible et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, pensive.

La jeune fille ne savait pas s'il fallait regretter ou se féliciter pour son geste. Ses amis allaient certainement lui en vouloir de n'avoir rien dit. Oui, ça c'était une certitude. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre qu'elle ait eu honte d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle était, et de ses pouvoirs. Elle eu un moment de colère et plaqua son oreiller sur son visage pour crier un bon coup. Puis la Gryffondor se redressa et commença à faire les cents pas dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Lavande et Pavarti. Elle se disait que si elle commençait à culpabiliser maintenant, s'en était fini d'elle. Non, ce qu'il fallait se dire, c'est qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Sa démonstration inciterait sûrement d'autres sorciers prodiges à révéler leur vraie nature et le geste de Dumbledore ne serait ainsi pas vain.

Mais la déprime reprit le dessus car elle avait l'impression que les élèves de Poudlard ne réagiraient plus jamais de la même façon en sa présence. La rouge et or soupira et entreprit de chasser ses idées noires en attrapant un livre. Malheureusement, elle ne put lire une syllabe, tant elle se torturait les méninges.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit à l'étage au dessous. Les 6 et 7ème années étaient peut être rentrés. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rongée par la peur de ne pas être acceptée.

« Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller », pensa la jeune femme en soupirant. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et descendit lentement les marches. Dès qu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers, le silence régna. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. Tous la regardaient, mais avec des émotions différentes : on pouvait voir de la jalousie, de l'inquiétude, de la colère, mais parfois du…soulagement ? Elle n'eu cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce phénomène car ses deux meilleurs amis s'approchèrent d'elle. Mais ils restèrent à un mètre de la Gryffondor, comme s'ils respectaient une distance de sécurité.

« Comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça ? »

Contrairement à ce que pensait Hermione, les garçons ne lui firent pas un déluge de reproches : ils étaient juste tristes et c'était mille fois pire.

« Je ne sais pas, déclara-t-elle piteusement

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne t'approches pas trop de nous, pendant les semaines à venir, d'accord ? Conseilla Ron d'un ton presque sympathique

-Le temps qu'on s'y fasse et qu'on puisse te pardonner », acheva Harry dans un souffle.

Puis ils partirent, en se dirigeant vers leur dortoir, la tête basse.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione. Pourtant, elle rassembla le peu de dignité qui lui restait et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ce ne fut qu'à l'extérieur qu'elle put faire éclater toute sa peine, les sanglots secouant son corps frêle.

Sa tête lui tournait, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle se traîna donc d'un pas chancelant vers le lac et s'agenouilla devant ce dernier.

« Traîtresse ! Murmurait sans cesse sa conscience, Traîtresse ! Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir de tels amis ! Tu les as trahis ! Traîtresse. »

Epuisée d'avoir tant pleuré et de subir les reproches constants de sa conscience, la Gryffondor s'endormit, les traces de larmes fraîches souillant son visage.

_Elle courait sans s'arrêter. De toute évidence, elle était en plein milieu d'une bataille. Les sorts ricochaient, des blessures lui tailladaient le corps. Elle entendit soudain un rire gras, puis ressentit une immense souffrance au niveau du cœur. Un « non » fut hurlé par quelqu'un, mais elle ne put identifier cette personne. _

La rouge et or se réveilla en criant. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration, sans succès. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua trois silhouettes sombres, dont elle avait apparemment stoppé la discussion.

« Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle a de la voix !

-Blaise, c'était de très mauvais goût de dire ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi elle a criée, reprocha une voix de femme.

-Excusez moi, les interrompit Hermione. Qui êtes vous ?

-Tu n'aimeras sûrement pas, se désola la voix du début.

-Des Serpentards. »

La troisième voix, beaucoup plus grave et froide, était reconnaissable entre mille :

« Malefoy ? »

Personne ne répondit et la jeune femme en conclut qu'elle avait tapé juste.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre ! S'exclama Blaise, personne ne s'est encore hurlé dessus !

-Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, gémit la Gryffondor. »

Elle put donc identifier Drago Malefoy, Baise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

« Que faites-vous là ?

-On veillait sur toi, répondit Pansy »

Suite à cette affirmation, Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

« Ne sois pas si surprise. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Je t'admire beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. »

Même si elle restait septique, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'être flattée.

« Merci. »

C'est alors qu'elle se rappela d'un fait capital : si ces serpentards étaient au courant, alors tous les serpentards étaient au courant. Et si tous les serpentards étaient au courant, alors forcement, Voldemort le serait aussi ! Elle pâlit considérablement. Les trois autres, qui semblaient être dotés d'une excellente vue même la nuit, le virent et l'interrogèrent. La gryffondor fit une gaffe car elle répondit machinalement :

« Si les sepentards connaissent mon pouvoir, Voldemort aussi.

-Oh, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Le directeur a effacé la mémoire de la plupart des membres de notre maison, par sécurité. »

Pansy lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes :

« Fait preuve d'un peu plus de tact, chuchota-t-elle, elle était déjà partie à ce moment là. »

Mais Hermione n'avait pas écoutée Pansy et se fichait de la délicatesse de Blaise. En effet, un autre sujet la préoccupait :

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne vous à pas effacés la mémoire ? »

2ème chapitre ! Je suis trop contente. J'ai posté le 1 et le 2 en une journée !

Comme prévu, les chapitres sont vite écrits mais court.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et je suis vraiment désolé si je ne vous réponds pas…

Voilà ! A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**Prémonitions **

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne vous à pas effacés la mémoire ? »

Pansy soupira et traita Blaise d'abruti en ajoutant que maintenant il faudrait tout réveler à Hermione.

« Disons, dit-elle en cherchant ses mots, que nous sommes en période de doutes.

On ne sait pas vers quel camp on se tournera pendant la guerre, ajouta Blaise.

En fait, traduit Drago, on en a mare de Voldemort mais on a trop de fierté pour se tourner vers Dumbledore. »

La Serpentarde leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne dit rien mais on voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle était entrain de penser « Quelle diplomatie ! »

« Apparemment, reprit cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils, il fait tout pour nous mettre en confiance. Il sait pertinemment que nous pourrions cafter, mais il nous a laissé la mémoire. »

Un « Oh » se forma sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Quelques points s'éclaircissaient mais quelques centaines de questions tourbillonnaient encore dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi étiez vous ici ? Répéta-t-elle. Et je veux la vraie raison.

La salle commune est devenue étouffante pour nous trois maintenant que nous ne partageons plus les même idéaux. Alors on passe le plus de temps possible à l'extérieur. »

Le calme revint. Les quatre sorciers, peu habitués à communiquer sans insultes ne pipèrent plus un mot.

« Eh bien, commença Blaise d'un ton incertain, on va y aller. »

Tous les trois partirent donc laissant Hermione seule, et encore abasourdie par cet échange peu commun. Elle finit par se diriger vers la tour Gryffondor et se coucha. Mais elle ne put s'endormir qu'une heure plus tard, la soirée se jouant en boucle dans sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, elle entra dans la Grande Salle, un air jovial sur le visage. Puis elle remarqua les regards fixés sur elle et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire avec la force d'un coup de fouet.

Toute joie ayant déserté son visage, elle s'avança d'un pas lourd en direction de sa table, en traînant des pieds. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut arrêtée par un groupe de Poufsouffles qui lui barrèrent la route.

« Dis moi, Granger. Si tu prévois vraiment tout, tu savais que j'allais faire ça. »

Il prit son sac et déversa son contenu sur le sol.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, choquée. Les Poufsouffles n'étaient-ils pas censés être les plus pacifiques de Poudlard ? Ledit Poufsouffle s'approcha d'elle. Affolée, Hermione chercha une quelconque aide. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir bouger le petit doigt : Ron et Harry regardaient la scène avec nonchalance, et même les professeurs, à qui elle adressa un regard suppliant, ne bronchèrent pas.

En effet, malgré l'envie de ces derniers de lui venir en aide, Dumbledore leur avaient demandé de ne rien faire. Il avait apparemment une idée derrière la tête.

Hermione s'en offusqua. Mais elle n'eu pas plus de temps pour réfléchir à sa situation car l'autre continuait d'avancer. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant elle en geste de défense.

« A cinq contre un, tu n'as aucune chance. »

La Gryffondor se mordit les lèvres. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution. Son cerveau en ébullition, elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle remarqua à peine la jeune Serdaigle qui la bouscula et se plaça devant elle. Son sauveur arborait un air farouche et leva les bras. Instantanément, un immense dôme bleu se matérialisa au dessus de leurs têtes, les séparant de l'ennemi.

« Elle ne vous a strictement rien fait. Pourquoi l'avez-vous attaquée ?

-Elle est différente. Et il n'y a aucune raison qui justifie qu'elle ait des dons et pas nous.

-C'est juste ça ? Répliqua la Serdaigle au tac au tac. De la jalousie ? »

Les poufsouffles grognèrent et tentèrent de jeter un sort. Ce fut un échec total : le sort, quand il se heurta à la barrière, fut absorbé. Purement et simplement absorbé.

« Mon don est celui du bouclier. Il peut résister à tout et n'importe quoi. De plus, je peux changer ses caractéristiques : il peut soit m'isoler de la lumière, soit du bruit, soit des éléments, soit des sortilèges etc… Vous ne faites pas le poids. »

A la fin de sa tirade, elle recula, entraînant une Hermione complètement à côté de la plaque avec elle. Le dôme bleu suivait chacun de ses pas.

Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, elle fit disparaître son bouclier et fit face à celle qui allait devenir sa meilleure amie :

« Je m'appelle Melissa mais tout le monde m'appelle Mel. Et je suis désolé de ne pas m'être dévoilée plus tôt.

Tu es toute pardonnée, l'excusa Hermione. Le plus important, c'est que tu es eu le courage de le faire maintenant.

Pile au bon moment !

Exactement »

A la table des professeurs, tandis que les élèves commentaient l'évènement en criant, le directeur de Poudlard souriait, extrêmement satisfait.

New Chapitre posté super tard par rapport aux autres, je suis désolé.

Les choses se mettent en place dans l'intrigue …

Réponses au reviews :

Vera Bennett : J'essaierais de faire original pour les dons et merci pour les encouragements. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

miss papote, deby, et emma : J'écrirais la suite aussi vite que possible !


	5. Chapter 5

**Prémonitions :**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, plus personne n'osa attaquer Hermione. En fait, plus personne ne voulait s'approcher d'elle par crainte qu'un autre sorcier prodige ne les fasse souffrir. Au début, ça l'attrista puis au fil des jours, quand elle voyait quelqu'un reculer lorsqu'elle s'approchait, elle haussait simplement les épaules l'air de dire « cela ne me fait rien ». Elle devait une grande partie de cette réaction à sa nouvelle amie, Melissa, qu'elle avait apprit à connaître. La Gryffondor s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de meilleure amie. Son entourage ne se composait en effet que de garçons à part Ginny Weasley. Mais cette dernière était particulière : étant la sœur de Ron, toutes deux ne pouvaient jamais se parler librement, ou alors la discussion se portait sur le frère de Ginny ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Hermione même si elle aimait bien la Weasley.

La relation avec Mel, toute nouvelle pour Hermione, était la bienvenue en ces temps de déroute et d'incertitude. Mais son statut de meilleure -et unique- amie de la Serdaigle avait ses inconvénients : ainsi, pendant les cours personne ne souhaitait se mettre en groupe avec elle. La jeune femme se retrouvait toujours seule. Heureusement, ses enseignants étaient compréhensifs. Ils faisaient la plupart des cours en binôme avec elle, par soucis d'aider la cause soutenue par Dumbledore et par un soupçon de favoritisme.

Hermione n'avait donc qu'une seule personne avec qui parler. Et si cela lui suffit au début, rapidement elle commença à regretter sa vie d'avant, dépérissant à vue d'œil.

Une semaine passa. Puis deux puis tr… Non, seulement deux. C'est à ce moment là que Drago, Pansy et Blaise se décidèrent à faire quelque chose :

« Elle ne va pas bien du tout. Drago, et tu n'as pas intérêt à le nier !

Tu as raison Pansy, soupira ce dernier, tu as raison.

Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut y faire ? Questionna Blaise. On ne peut pas forcer ses amis à lui pardonner !

Bien sûr que non. Mais on peut très bien devenir les siens. »

Les deux garçons toussèrent violemment.

« Elle a l'air super sympa. En plus j'ai envie d'aider l'Ordre, même indirectement.

Tu as déjà pris ta décision. »

La voix de Drago résonna dans la Salle dur Demande, sombre.

« Oui. Et je sais que toi aussi, même si tu ne l'avoues pas.

-Bon, fit Blaise pour détourner la conversation, c'est quoi le plan ? »

Au même moment, les deux jeunes filles se promenaient dans le parc, discutant de tout et de rien. Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vide.

« Hermione ? Demanda Mel, inquiète. Tout va bien ? »

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, le phénomène s'interrompit. Melissa répéta sa question.

« Pas le temps de t'expliquer, déclara la Gryffondor, il faut y aller. »

Et elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers le château en direction de la Grande Salle. Totalement déconcertée, son amie la suivie aussitôt, en se demandant quelle mouche avait piquée la jeune fille. Arrivé près de son but, celle-ci fit un dérapage pas tout à fait contrôlé et se stoppa devant l'entrée, le souffle court. Elle se lança un sonorus sur la gorge et déclara :

« Il y a dans le verre d'un Poufsouffle une potion que je ne connaît pas. L'auteur de la farce l'ignore peut être mais elle aura des répercutions très dangereuses si sa victime le boit. »

Dumbledore, calme en toute circonstances, intima aux élèves de ne plus toucher à leurs verres et à la Gryffondor d'identifier la victime. Il remarqua néanmoins :

« Etes vous sûre de la date de cet évènement ? J'ai crus comprendre que votre don n'était pas très précis.

-Absolument certaine, professeur. L'élève qui a bu la potion m'a informé de la date en parlant du prochain match de quidditch où je cite « les Serdaigles vont mordre la poussière la semaine prochaine. Ils n'auront même pas le temps de voir ce qu'il leur arrivera. »

Un élève de Poufsouffle se leva brusquement, le teint livide et les yeux exorbités.

« Je viens de dire cette phrase à l'instant. »

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la Grande Salle. Le temps semblait ralenti, chacun mesurant la porté des mots de leur camarde et l'étendu des pouvoirs d'Hermione.

« Emmenez le directement à l'infirmerie, fit un Dumbledore pressant à l'attention des deux amies. Miss Granger, indiquez tous les symptômes que vous avez vus à Pompom. »

Ni une ni deux, tout trois détalèrent en courant. Le garçon ressemblait à un fantôme, l'angoisse déformant grossièrement ses traits.

A peu près une heure plus tard, le directeur vint voir les jeunes filles à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

« Comment va-t-il ?

.-Mme Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il s'en sortirait, assura Hermione. Grâce à mes indications, elle a pu identifier la potion et lui administre en ce moment même un remède.

-Vous avez peut être sauvé une vie, Miss Granger. Par contre, je crains que votre réputation est encore prit de l'ampleur. La jalousie de certains en sera d'autant plus aggravée. »

Hermione baissa les yeux, accablée. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et proposa à Dumbledore d'aller voir le malade. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs reprit des couleurs et semblait beaucoup plus calme. Le directeur discuta un moment avec lui, cherchant à lui soutirer des informations sur le coupable, mais le Poufsouffle resta stoïque, la bouche définitivement close.

Cependant, alors que le professeur allait partir, le jeune homme lui retint le bras et prononça d'une voix coupable :

« Il y a un truc que je n'ai pas dit. En fait, je suis comme elles. »

Et il nous pointa du doigt.

_Hello !_

_Toujours pareil, j'espère que ça plait. _

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Alexia0 : Tes compliments m'ont fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que la suite te convient ^^_

_Vera Benett : C'est vrai que Melissa arrive pile au bon moment mais je ne pouvais pas laisser notre Hermione nationale se faire tabasser (par des Poufsouffles en plus !) Désolé si les caractères de Ron et Harry ne sont pas trop respectés mais moi je les trouve obtus même dans les livres alors…_

_Nathydale : Je ne t'en veux pas pour le retard ! C'est vrai que vu que tu m'as beaucoup suivi, ça m'a fait un peu peur de ne pas te voir dans les reviews mais là je suis soulagé._

_Harmonia Necteri : Encore et toujours merci de suivre ma fic !_

_Fantasia290 : Je vais essayer de ralentir le rythme mais c'est ma première fiction et j'ai un peu de mal à tout gérer…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Prémonitions :**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le jeune homme les toisa avec insolence.

Hermione fut atterrée par le mépris dans sa voix. Et elle comprit, à l'instant où le Poufsouffle sourit méchamment, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être amie avec un garçon pareil.

« Elles, elles ont des noms, lui fit remarquer durement la Gryffondor. Et, tu pourrais préciser ? On est un peu dans le flou là. A moins que ta mémoire soit la même que celle d'un poisson rouge et qu'en plus de ne pas se souvenir de nos noms, tu ne te souviennes pas de ton pouvoir. (nda : les poissons rouges ont une mémoires de 3 secondes. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais j'utilise cette expression souvent.)

Le poisson rouge se retint d'exploser. En effet, piquer une crise de colère contre une medium qui lui avait sauvée la vie, dans une infirmerie, avec son directeur a côté n'était pas une bonne idée. Il se contenta donc de souffler bruyamment et de devenir tout rouge.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

« Je suis moi aussi très intéressé par cette question.

-Je croyais que vous connaissiez nos identités, répliqua l'autre avec insolence.

-Mr Snowd, je vous prierai de répondre à la question de Miss Granger. »

Le professeur paraissait toujours aussi calme, mais les trois élèves sentirent nettement l'orage qui approchait. Snowd fut obligé de grommeler :

« Je contrôle les vibrations. Les ondes si vous préférez. »

Hermione resta perplexe. Sur le coup elle ne vit pas les répercutions que pouvait engendrer un tel pouvoir. Devant la mine de ses interlocuteurs, le Poufsouffle commença une démonstration. Il s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit et s'assit à même le sol. Il leva lentement les bras puis les abattit au sol avec violence. Il y eu un mouvement sous le sol puis tout se mit à trembler : Mel glissa au sol et se heurta à une table basse. Elle s'écroula.

« Snowd ! Hurla Hermione. Arrête ça immédiatement ! »

Le calme revint en quelques secondes. Dumbledore aida Mel à se relever. Heureusement, cette dernière avait juste une bosse. Pour une fois, Mme Pomfresh pouvait se féliciter de sa paranoïa : le fait qu'elle ait arrondis les coins de tables avait servi à quelque chose. Le directeur s'adressa au sorcier prodige d'un ton sec :

« Vous auriez pu nous prévenir. Votre camarade aurait pu se faire tuer par votre bêtise. »

Mais celui-ci ne s'excusa guère il continua sa petite démonstration.

« Je peux changer le son comme je le souhaite. »

Tout à coup, ni Dumbledore ni ses élèves entendirent un son. Le silence était devenu maître et même si ils pouvaient distinguer les syllabes sur la bouche de Snowd, ils n'entendaient rien.

Enfin, une éternité plus tard, le son revint. Sauf qu'il était déformé, ralenti. Melissa, très sensible aux évènements, se bouchait les oreilles en gémissant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils crurent entendre. « Assez ! »Voulut hurler Hermione. Elle ne réussit qu'à produire un faible chuchotement. Mais le sorcier spécial était ultrasensible aux vibrations et arrêta son emprise sur les ondes sonores.

Il reprit son souffle et les acheva d'un coup de maître :

« Ce n'est pas tout. Vous saviez que les sorts étaient des jets de magie transportés par des ondes lumineuses ? Jusqu'à peut de temps je l'ignorai. Mais maintenant que je le sais, je peux arrêter ou dévier tous les sorts. Même celui de la mort. »

Il se releva dignement et prononça ces mots :

« Ne le dites à personne. »

Il ne précisa pas de quoi il parlait mais tous le comprirent. Melissa lui attrapa quand même le bras.

« Pourquoi ?

-Avez –vous vu comment les gens vous regardent ? Comment ils parlent de vous derrière votre dos ? Je ne veux pas devenir comme ça. Moi j'ai des amis et j'y tiens. »

Il sortit en courant, sans se retourner.

Hermione avait la bouche entrouverte, absolument estomaquée. Elle serait d'ailleurs restée comme cela longtemps si son directeur ne l'avait pas congédiée de l'infirmerie.

Le soir venu, elle retrouva sa Serdaigle préférée près d'un arbre, les yeux dans le vague.

« A quoi penses tu ?

-Rien ! Répondit son amie précipitamment. A rien. »

Un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Hermione mais elle respecta le secret de son amie.

Elles restèrent un moment là, se réchauffant mutuellement en cette froide nuit d'hiver. Mel soupira plusieurs fois, le rouge au joues, attisant sans le faire exprès la curiosité dévorante de la Rouge et Or. Cette dernière tenta de lancer une discussion mais elle n'obtint que des réponses vagues, l'autre ayant la tête complètement dans les nuages. L'esprit de la Serdaigle monta d'ailleurs tellement haut qu'elle finit par s'endormir, appuyée contre le chêne.

Et pendant près d'une demi-heure, Hermione put écouter à loisirs les mots arrachés des rêves de sa meilleures amie. Revenaient systématiquement les expressions :

« Quelles beaux yeux…Il est tellement mignon…Et ses cheveux… »

La Gryffondor s'empêcha d'éclater d'un rire assurément peu discret. Elle n'avait jamais été douée en amour mais entendre ces rêveries ne collait pas à la définition qu'elle se faisait d'un couple. Elle l'avait déjà fait remarquer à Mel mais la jeune fille avait seulement répliqué :

« On ne peut pas dire que tu soit romantique !

-Et toi tu es beaucoup trop mièvre. »

Le couvre feu largement dépassé, Hermione réveilla Melissa. Mais cette dernière était encore dans les vapes, presque comateuse.

« Dis, fit-elle en gloussant, tu crois qu'il s'appelle comment ?

-De qui tu parles ?

-De Snowd bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ? »

_Lecteurs je vous aime_

_Même si vous ne commentez pas_

_Ou que vous avez la flemme_

_Je reste votre fan _

_Eternelle_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Vera Benett__ : Je ne sais pas si le trio d'or va se réunir à la fin. C'est une bonne question, mais je suis incapable de répondre ! Sinon, tu as raison : si ils reviennent ce sera en rampant !_

_Japanis'girl__ : J'aime particulièrement les lecteurs qui commentent alors merci ^^. Contente de voir que ma fiction réussit à plaire_

_Alexia0 __: Tu ne seras __**jamais**__ lourde ! Tu peux me dire : « La suite la suite ! » autant que tu veux. En fait ça me fait plaisir alors…_

_Nathydale __: Pour répondre à ta question, j'écris au jour le jour ! Il y a une petite trame mais c'est tout… Et j'ai adoré ta déclaration. Je n'avais jamais été « la bouffée d'oxygène de quelqu'un » ! Dsl pour les migraines mais même moi je ne connais pas la suite alors tu peux toujours essayer à mon avis ça ne marchera pas. Je love tes reviews. Bisous_

_Crayoline0 __: C'est cool qu'il y ait des nouveaux lecteurs! Ravie que la fic te plaise et j'espère arriver un jour à allier qualité et rapidité ! Tu crois avoir assez attendu pour profiter ?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Prémonitions :**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Cet imbécile avec la si gentille Melissa ? C'était absolument invraisemblable. Elle aurait voulut protester, mais après tout, cela ne la regardait pas. Elle leva son amie avec maintes difficultés et la porta presque jusqu'aux dortoirs de Serdaigles, la peur de se faire prendre par Rusard ou Miss Teigne lui serrant le ventre. Par chance, il n'en fut rien et elle put rentrer dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, maudissant le sommeil de Mel.

L'hiver s'installa, comme au ralenti. Tandis que les gants et les écharpes faisaient leur grand retour, une mélancolie habitait Hermione, la rendant morne et triste. Les vacances de Noël se rapprochaient à grands pas. Ce fut comme si une trêve s'était installée entre les élèves de Poudlard : ils étaient tellement joyeux qu'ils en oubliaient de traiter les sorcières prodiges méchamment. Peu à peu Hermione se mit à être de nouveaux elle-même, la joie de ses camarades étant contagieuse. Melissa eut l'impression d'assister à la renaissance d'un phoenix et en fut très heureuse. La Gryffondor reprenait de la vitalité, de la force.

Même les Serpentards se réjouissaient de l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. De plus, Pansy Parkinson avait une double raison d'être de bonne humeur : son plan « comment se rapprocher d'Hermione Granger » s'était enfin mit en route.

Ainsi, une semaine avant le Grand Relâchement-les vacances-, pendant le cours de Potion, le professeur Rogue annonça qu'il y aurait des changements de place. Les élèves protestèrent. En effet, le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de tenir le coup en Potion était de rester à côté d'un ami pour ne pas succomber aux méchancetés de leur professeur. Ce dernier leur apprit d'une voix sinistre que ses cours se feraient en groupe de quatre et que les Serpantards et les Griffondor devaient être mélangés.

Une élève commença à se déplacer pour changer de place. Grave erreur : le professeur tant haï lui retira 15 points et lui reprocha de sa voix écoeurante :

« C'est moi qui compose les groupes, petite insolente. »

C'est comme ça qu'Hermione se retrouva avec trois Serpantards qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Pour une fois que les relations de Drago servent à quelque chose, nargua Blaise.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Hermione qui venait d'arriver. »

Devant les gaffes qu'enchaînait son ami, Pansy prit son livre de Potion et se frappa le front, complètement affligée.

Hermione éclata d'un rire franc, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps :

« Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ?

-Oui, répondit Drago gêné. »

C'était la première fois que la Rouge et Or le voyait comme ça. C'est alors que se rendit comme de l'originalité de la situation : un Blaise qui se confondait en excuse, une Pansy qui n'arrêtai pas de se taper avec un livre et un Drago aux joues rouges n'était pas des plus courant !

Elle sentit soudain monter en elle un rire absolument extraordinaire. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle pleura presque de rire, s'efforçant de le cacher, le visage contre le bureau. Malheureusement pour elle, le professeur s'en rendit compte et tous les quatre furent renvoyés du cours.

Quelques minutes après, Hermione s'essuya les yeux et murmura :

« Merci. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus rigolée ainsi.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ?

-Aucune idée Zabini.

-Oh, tu peux m'appeler Blaise si tu veux. »

Elle hocha la tête, timide.

« Dîtes, vous êtes toujours comme ça ? »

Les Serpentards s'entreregardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

« Je suppose, fit Pansy en soupirant, qu'on ne pourra jamais changer Blaise…

-Les cours de Potion risquent de ne pas être tristes, assura Drago »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis se séparèrent, chacun allant vers son prochain cours. La Gryffondor ne se serait jamais doutée qu'ils puissent être aussi adorables envers elle. Elle se rendait à présent compte de ce qu'elle était devenue, cette misérable épave et se promit de revenir l'Hermione heureuse qu'elle avait toujours été. L'heure était venue de se reprendre en main.

Durant la semaine, les cours de Potion devinrent de plus en plus importants pour Hermione. Même si ils n'étaient pas aussi cocasses que le premier, ils demeuraient une source de rigolade pour notre Gryffondor.

Enfin, les vacances arrivèrent. Pour les élèves, cela signifiait batailles de boules de neige, rigolade, amusement. Pour Hermione, cela signifiait qu'elle devait présenter ses trois nouveaux amis à Melissa. Elle en avait touché un mot à tous les quatre et tous s'était dit que, s'ils étaient amis avec la Gryffondor, ils pouvaient être amis entre eux.

Le moment fatidique arriva. Les deux amies stressaient comme pas possible, se demandant comment ça allait se passer. Les trois autres arrivèrent pile à l'heure et la rencontre commença. Même si les débuts furent un peu froids, plus l'heure tournait, et plus l'ambiance se réchauffait. Cela rendit Hermione plus heureuse que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà- si c'était possible.

Tous les cinq se promirent cependant de rester discrets, la population de Poudlard n'étant pas au courant du presque changement de camp des Serpantards.

_Hello !_

_Petite trêve entre les habitants de Poudlard ! J'espère que j'ai réussit à ralentir un peu le rythme, à la demande de plusieurs personnes. _

_Avis ?_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Ero-chikachu__ : Merci pour les compliments ! Je fais aussi logique que je peux et tu as la réponse sur l'aide des trois Serpentards… Pour ton autre question, c'est difficile de dire que je poste régulièrement : normalement c'est 1 jour sur 2 mais le week-end je poste plus vite etc…_

_Alexia0 :__ Je sais que je vais trop vite et qu'il y a trop d'action alors j'ai un peu ralenti…J'espère que tu trouves ça bien ! En tout cas, tes remarques sont constructives et me permettent de m'améliorer. Alors un grand merci. Bisous_

_Japanis'girl :__ Eh bien, tes com's continuent de me plaire ! Pour l'histoire d'amour je ne sais pas trop… J'ai envie de rendre Mel heureuse mais en même tant je trouve ça trop mièvre et je déteste quand ça dégouline de romantisme._

_Vera Benett :__ Je n'oublie pas nos deux héros ! Le rapprochement va se faire petit à petit dans les prochains chapitres. Et pour Snowd, je suis de ton avis : sa réaction est humaine après tout._

_MyaDray0 :__ Je crains que ses ex-amis ne reviennent à la charge bientôt…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la réconciliation -si il y en a une- ne se déroulera pas tout de suite. Bisous _


	8. Chapter 8

**Prémonitions :**

**Chapitre 7 :**

A seulement quelques jours de Noël, Pansy, Hermione et Melissa stressaient. En effet, Dumbledore avait eut une autre de ses idées saugrenues qui le caractérisait si bien. Il avait annoncé dans la matinée qu'une fête de Noël serait prévue et qu'il l'annonçait tard pour que personne ne se trouve de cavalier. « Elargissez vos horizons. Rencontrez de nouvelles personnes » : tels avaient été ses derniers mots. C'est ainsi que toutes les filles de Poudlard se mirent à se demander ce qu'elles pourraient bien mettre, car la fête n'étant pas prévue en début d'année, elles n'avaient pas achetées de robes. Le directeur de l'école reçut donc plusieurs centaines de plaintes et fut contraint d'organiser une sortie à Pré au Lard de dernière minute. La plupart des mécontentes soupirèrent de soulagement mais d'autres voyaient déjà les ennuis pointer le bout de leur nez : les magasins seraient débordés et elles n'auraient jamais le temps de trouver une robe à leur goût dans le temps imparti. Dès que la sortie fut annoncée, elles se ruèrent à Pré au Lard, nos trois protagonistes les suivant tant bien que mal. Enfin arrivées, elles se dirigèrent vers la boutique qui semblait le moins encombrée, ce qui fut assez difficile. Pansy et Mel, qui étaient apparemment habituées à ce genre de choses, se rapprochèrent du rayon « robes de soirées ». Hermione les suivit sans broncher, l'air complètement perdu. Durant les quelques minutes qui suvirent, la Serpentard et la Serdaigle lui proposèrent plusieurs robes. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'à chaque fois elle avait une vision, alors qu'elles étaient normalement assez rares.

« Mon don se développe » pensa Hermione en se demandant si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ainsi, quand Pansy lui montra une robe entièrement rose et vit Blaise lui dire en la taquinant :

« Oh, un bonbon ! »

Donc, malgré que la robe ne soit pas si moche, elle déclina.

Quand Mel lui proposa une robe dorée et scintillante avec plusieurs volants elle vit Drago qui la regardait avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux :

« Les discothèques moldues, ce n'est pas dans cette direction ! »

Elle secoua donc la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce fut donc un défilé de robe, de visions et de négations auxquels assistèrent plusieurs autres sorcières qui attendaient leurs tours. Toutes trois durent donc se dépêcher. Pansy et Mel trouvèrent leur robe sans aucun mal, mais Hermione bloquait malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Soudain, alors qu'elle secouait la tête d'un air fataliste. Elle _la_ vit. _La robe_ qu'elle cherchait sans s'en rendre compte. La vision fut différente cette fois : tout le monde la regardait bouche bée. Mais bizarrement ce fut le « magnifique » de Drago qui la décida. Il lui fallait_ cette _robe.

« Celle là, c'est la mienne, déclara-t-elle à l'intention de ses deux amies. »

Et elle commença à marcher vers sa future robe. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait : Lavande et Pavarti, juste derrière, avaient tout entendu. Décidant de se venger de ne plus être le centre d'attention de Poudlard, elles virent là une occasion à ne pas laisser passer.

« Oh, regarde Parvati Fit Lavande en parlant exagérément fort. Cette robe blanche est absolument MA-GNI-FI-QUE. C'est exactement une comme ça qu'il me fallait. »

Et, comme si c'était absolument normal, elle passa devant Hermione et se dirigea vers le précieux trophée. Dans la tête de la Gryffondor c'était le fouillis total : elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'on puisse faire une chose pareille. Ce n'est que lorsque Mel lui ordonna d'aller chercher cette robe qu'elle se réveilla. Commença alors la course poursuite pour l'objectif le plus débile qu'Hermione ne s'était jamais fixée. Les deux pestes en les voyant grignoter leur avance, se mirent à accélérer. Les autres clientes, outrées, se mirent à les insulter en s'égosillant. Les pauvres vendeuses essayèrent de les calmer sans succès. Ce fut la débandade, les sacs et les chaussures volant à travers la pièce sous les yeux scandalisés de la propriétaire.

Du côté de l'origine de l'ouragan, les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer : Pansy alla même jusqu'à faire une croche patte à Parvati, qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. La robe bustier s'approchait de plus en plus et Lavande maintenait son avance. Mel s'arrêta d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

« Continue de courir, j'ai eu une idée géniale. »

Il ne restait onc que deux concurrentes encore en lice, Lavande et Hermione.

« Je croyais qu'on était amie ! Lui balança cette dernière.

-Tu te trompais. »

Et Lavande s'élança, le bras tendu vers la robe. Un phénomène étrange se produisit au même moment : la main de Lavande ne put aller plus loin, stoppée par une force invisible. Un « Yes, j'ai réussit » finit de convaincre la deuxième Gryffondor qu'elle connaissait la cause de l'évènement. Elle se retourna donc et put voir Melissa en pleine danse de la victoire, les bras levés au dessus de la tête.

« Je peux rendre mon bouclier invisible ! Tu te rends comptes ? »

Son amie leva le pouce, incapable de faire un autre effort.

« Je vais essayer de le déplacer. »

La concentration creusant des plis sur son front, la Serdaigle tendit la main et la robe fut tout à coups élevés à quelques centimètres de son emplacement. Après quelques minutes de dur labeur, la robe atterrit dans les mains d'une Hermione qui se demandait encore si elle en valait la peine.

« Enfin, se dit-elle en soupirant, maintenant que c'est fait, je ne vais pas faire la difficile. »

Elle paya donc et toute trois partirent, laissant derrière elles une patronne éplorée, des vendeuses confuses et deux Gryffondors humiliées.

_Rassurez-vous, ma fiction ne va pas tomber dans le comique ! Tout reviendra à la normale dans le chapitre suivant mais j'avais envie de m'éclater, alors voilà. Désolé si vous n'aimez pas, faîtes le moi savoir._

_Au fait, j'ai été surprise par le peu de commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Il était si nul que ça ? _

_**Réponses au reviews :**_

_Cloangely__ : Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses ! Ravie que la fiction te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau chapitre._

_Alexia0__ : Même refrain… Merci de me suivre et à bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Prémonitions :**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le jour de la fête, attendu impatiemment par tous les élèves, arriva enfin. La surexcitation était tellement forte que pour Hermione, l'air en devenait presque irrespirable.

L'après-midi du jour j, les filles s'enfermèrent dans leurs salles de bains, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et de rêves pour devenir plus belles qu'elles ne le seraient jamais. La Gryffondor,elle, ne comprenait pas l'engouement de ces sorcières pour une stupide fête et le fit savoir au groupe composé de Blaise, Drago, Pansy et Mel. Malheureusement pour eux, ils durent entendre ses plaintes sur l'évènement pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que son amie Serpentarde ne lui fasse remarquer en souriant :

« Qui c'est qui avait mit trois heures à se préparer pour le bal de quatrième année ?

-Ce n'était pas la même chose, se défendit Hermione en rougissant.

-Bien sûr que si. Sauf que cette fois, personne n'est accompagné. Tu vas donc nous faire le plaisir de te faire belle pour tous les garçons de Poudlard !

-En plus, rajouta Mel la traîtresse, tu ne vas pas nous dires qu'on s'est battue contre Lavande et Parvati pour rien ! »

Les deux garçons se penchèrent en avant, manquant au passage de tomber du canapé de la Salle sur Demande :

« Vous vous êtes battues ?

-Oui, fit Pans en acquiescant, pour la robe d'Hermy.

-C'était une cause qui n'en valait pas la peine, rétorqua l'intéressé. Et ne m'appelle pas Hermy !

-OK, Mione, Ok. Ne monte pas sur tes grands cerveaux.

-Chevaux », corrigea cette dernière machinalement.

Il se passa quelques secondes de blanc avant que les deux Serpentards ne soient pris d'un fou rire et qu'Hermione ne se rende compte que Pansy l'avait de nouveau affublée d'un surnom. S'en suivit une bataille mémorable, où tout le monde changeait de camps comme de chemises et où le drapeau blanc fut hissé en fin de partie, les laissant épuisés. Le drapeau étant en fait le t-shirt blanc de Drago, il dut essuyer un sifflement de de Pansy, mais il ne s'en occupa guère, habitué de ce comportement puéril. Il savait en effet depuis peu que Pansy aimait quelqu'un mais qu'elle faisait tout pour le cacher, par peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Par contre il observa avec attention une certaine Gryffondor, à qui les rongeurs précédentes n'était rien comparé aux brasier qui occupait actuellement ses joues.

Ce fut donc en plaisantant que chacun quitta les lieux. Mais ils ne purent le faire en même temps, le secret de leur amitié devant être sauvegardé. Ils partirent donc à 10 minutes d'intervalle, faisant très attention et avançant précautionneusement. Des fois, Hermione regrettait amèrement la cape d'invisibilité de son ex-ami Harry. L'heure n'était cependant pas aux regrets : c'était l'heure de la torture la plus suprême, autrement dit, la préparation pour le bal de Noël.

Deux heures, des hurlements, quelques protestations et beaucoup de maquillage gâché plus tard, Hermione et Mel furent prête. Melissa dans sa longue robe rouge bordeaux, faisant ressortir ses beaux cheveux blonds et son maquillage subtil et son amie dans sa courte robe bustier blanche, pour laquelle elle avait tant lutté. Sa précédente vision avait beaucoup de chance de se réaliser : la robe soulignait sa taille fine et sublimait son teint mate.

L'heure sonna et toute deux descendirent à la Grande Salle, le dos bien droit, fières. Comme prévu, tout le monde fut bouche bée et muet. Le « magnifique » de Drago, même si elle s'y attendait, rendit Hermione très heureuse. Un bonheur qu'elle avait peu ressenti, ces derniers temps.

Accédant à la Grande Salle, elle fut frappée- ses condisciples étant dans le même état- par la beauté du lieu, spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion. Les quatre tables, poussées contres les murs, servaient du buffet tandis qu'au centre se trouvait la plus grande piste de dance que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu, entièrement recouverte d'une matière rappelant fortement le cristal. Connaissant Dumbledore, c'en était peut-être, du cristal. Les traditionnels sapins décorant la pièce, tout était absolument parfait et tous furent d'accord sur un point : cette soirée serait grandiose.

Soudain elle aperçut un détail choquant. Un espèce de mangemort vêtu de rouge et de blanc qui paraissait furieux et qui mesurait plus de la moyenne se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle. L'envie de sortir sa baguette la démangea. Elle l'avait en effet apportée, la cachant sous sa robe façon agent secret, malgré les protestations de la Serdaigle qui la trouvait paranoïaque. Puis, regardant plus attentivement, elle se rendit compte de son erreur : ce n'était qu'Hagrid, dans cet accoutrement bizarre ! Elle se demandait encore le pourquoi du comment lorsque retentit de la bouche d'Hagrid un puissant :

« Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Ce qui lui apprit en un éclair ce que signifiait sa tenue peu commune. Mel et elle se regardèrent, les yeux brillants, se retenant d'éclater d'un rire qui aurait à coup sûr énervé le demi géant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Celui-ci se faisait d'ailleurs sermonner pour son manque d'enthousiasme par le directeur et un « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! » encore plus puissant fit sursauter une Poufsouffle qui lâcha en sursautant la pomme qu'elle venait de croquer.

Hagrid les sourcils froncés, regarda Dumbledore en maugréant et se dirigea vers sa seule consolation, le buffet. Malheureusement pour lui, il tomba sur la pomme et fit un magnifique vol plané jusque sous les pieds de McGonangal, pile sous sa jupe. Cette dernière outrée, ne lui rata pas lorsqu'il se releva : elle lui administra une gifle retentissante et le pauvre dut repartir sous les rires indiscrets de la foule.

« La pomme de la discorde », fit Dumbledore avec l'impression d'avoir fait la plaisanterie du siècle.

A suivre…

_Première partie du bal de Noël._

_Désolé pour le retard mais je n'étais pas chez moi de la journée…_

_Vos très nombreuses reviews m'ont fait super plaisir et je vous en remercie._

_Apparemment, le passage comique a eut beaucoup de succès !_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_Harmonia Necteri__ : Ravie que le passage drôle t'es plu. J'avais beaucoup de doutes sur celui là, car c'est un peu dur de se mettre à la place d'une personne extérieure et de savoir si elle va rire ou pas. Vu le succès, peut être que j'en ferais plus…_

_Hinna1478 0__ : C'est vrai que je poste assez rapidement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Pareil, contente que le passage drôle soit drôle et qu'il plaise. Si l'humour a une si grande place dans une fic pour oit, j'en mettrais plus souvent._

_Liyly __: Merci pour le compliment ! C'était un compliment « intéressante », n'est ce pas ? (auteure inquiète qui stresse beaucoup et a tendance a voir tout les commantaires du mauvais côté)_

_Odyssea-fic ou Alexia 0__ : Je te remercies pour les encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir. En fait je chérie toutes les reviews et j'essaie de m'améliorer le plus possible, alors voilà. Tant mieux si c'est plus agréable !_

_Japanis'girl __: Deux commentaires? J'en ai de la chance ! Le comique fait des ravages. Et oui, il y aura d'autres sorciers spéciaux,il faut juste que je me creuse la tête pour trouver les pouvoirs…_

_lovetwilightandHP06 __: Je suis contente si tu adores trop ^^ Je suis consciente que les chapitres sont court mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement !_

_Vera Bennett__ : Moi, je ne ferais jamais ça, même si c'était la robe de ma vie ! Mais bon, j'avais besoin de ce moment de folie, pour les laisser souffler, nos pauvres héroïnes ! Normalement, je n'ai pas trop confiance en moi lorsque je fais des chapitres légers mais là, ça à l'air d'aller_

_Milaaii :__ Tant mieux si tu aimes et je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour pendant les vacances, mais c'est un rythme difficile à tenir…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Prémonitions :**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Les élèves s'étaient d'abords trémoussés timidement, tendus et peu à l'aise. Puis certains s'étaient enhardis et invitaient les autres et bientôt l'ambiance véritablement festive que tout le monde attendait arriva. Cependant, personne n'osait inviter Hermione, la crainte des derniers évènements toujours ancrés dans leur mémoire. Mel, elle, eut plus de chance : les garçons avaient apparemment jugés qu'elle était moins dangereuse, et elle valsait joyeusement au centre de la piste. La Gryffondor, le verre à la main, était donc la seule personne seule, malgré sa robe extraordinaire. Lavande, quand elle passa à proximité, le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer méchamment, pendue au cou de son cavalier. Ce dernier n'était nul autre que Ron qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la « trahison » de son ancienne amie.

Elle prit donc un verre –peu importait la boisson- et essaya d'oublier ce qui aurait dû être une des soirées les plus inoubliables de sa vie. Sa bande de Serpentards préférés le remarqua et chercha un moyen de la soutenir. Pansy, qui souhaitait devenir l'entremetteuse d'un soir, prit Blaise par le bras et l'emmena danser sans ménagements, laissant donc Drago aussi seul qu'Hermione.

Deux regards se croisèrent. Deux sourires également : l'un timide, réservé et l'autre franc et assuré. C'est donc tout naturellement que Drago se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui tendit la main.

« Euh…Tu n'es pas entrain de griller notre couverture ?

-Voyons, fit-il d'un ton méprisant peu convaincant, nous sommes les seuls qui ne dansent pas. C'était ma bonne action de la soirée. »

Ladite cause de cette bonne action se retint de ne pas lui envoyer une claque amicale, mais se souvenant soudainement de la couverture citée plus tôt, elle s'abstint. Elle accepta donc la main toujours tendue et tout deux s'élancèrent sur la piste, les pas de danses prenant le dessus sur la conversation. Hermione se sentait merveilleusement bien. Comme si elle était à sa place et qu'elle avait cherchée cette place toute sa vie. Leurs mouvements parfaitement synchronisés, ils évoluaient en se souriant tendrement. Hermione fut presque tentée de l'embrasser, là tout de suite…

STOP. Arrêt sur image. Rembobinage. Un énorme bug prit place dans la tête d'Hermione, brisant son cocon de quiétude. Elle avait pensé à quoi ? A embrasser Drago ? IMPOSSIBLE. Drago était et ne serait toujours qu'un ami, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? Ses pensées tumultueuses l'empêchèrent d'apprécier la suite de la danse, tant elles la préoccupaient. Le Serpentard dût sentir son anxiété car il lui demanda si tout allait bien ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête significatif.

Les dernières notes retentirent, mélancoliques. Les autres personnes de la Grande Salle avaient étés stupéfaites par ce couple de danseurs inattendus. D'autant qu'ils avaient littéralement rayonnés au début de la danse, avant que quelque chose ne dérape dans la tête de la rouge et or.

Drago aurait bien aimé recommencer encore et encore, mais c'était impossible, leur couverture ayant été déjà très endommagée. Il la quitta donc et se réfugia près du buffet, évitant soigneusement la pomme d'Hagrid –ou pomme de la discorde cela n'a pas d'importance- que personne n'avait songé à ramasser. Il se laissa tomber sur une des rares chaises et commanda lui aussi un verre en contemplant longuement celle avec qui il venait de partager un des slows les plus marquant de sa vie.

Cette dernière ne lui prêtait plus d'attention, elle était déjà assez embarrassée comme ça. Son regard se porta sur le centre de la pièce où les sorcières et leurs robes de toutes les couleurs avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des folles. Elle regarda particulièrement son amie Mel, qui bien que dansant avec un garçon loin d'être moche, jetait systématiquement un regard au ténébreux Snowd qui dansait avec une jolie –il fallait bien l'avouer au grand damne de la Serdaigle – jeune fille de sa maison.

Le duo de Hermione et Mel avait même réussit à lui arracher son prénom : il s'appelait Alexander Snowd bien que ses amis le surnomme Alexis ou Alex. Melissa s'était extasié pendant des heures suite à cette découverte. Ses « on a tellement de choses en commun » ou ses « alexelissa ça sonne bien comme nom de couple ? » finirent par lasser sa complice, qui lui avait fait remarquer gentiment mais fermement :

« La seule chose que vous ayez en commun, c'est que vous avez tout les deux des ne sont même pas les mêmes ! Et pour l'instant, tu ne lui as adressé la parole que deux petites fois. Alors avant d'imaginer un nom de couple, commence par lui parler ! »

La Gryffondor regardait donc ce manège en soupirant des manières enfantines dont son amie faisait preuve avec Alexander Snowd. Elle regarda les danses suivantes d'un œil désintéressé, l'alcool, la fatigue et la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire engourdissant progressivement son esprit.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un détail singulier : Snowd aussi regardait Melissa !

Devant l'énormité de cette découverte, elle bu d'un coup le reste de son verre. Erreur fatale. Elle ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool et le savait pertinemment mais le choc de cette nouvelle avait anéanti sa raison. Elle gloussa stupidement –façon Lavande Brown- et se releva en manquant de trébucher à de nombreuses reprises. Elle passa devant Drago sans le voir et celui-ci en fut offusqué. Il l'attrapa donc par la main et commença à la chatouiller. Celle-ci fit la seule chose qui restait à faire : elle rigola à en perdre haleine, pleurant presque, le taux de boisson dans ses veines accentuant encore plus le phénomène.

Enfin, elle se libéra et courut à sa poursuite dans toute la Salle, maintenant silencieuse. Malheureusement, ils ne s'en aperçurent pas. Ce ne fut que quand ils se cognèrent à Blaise qu'ils remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait. Les regards tournés vers eux les intimidant beaucoup, ils se firent tout petits, et se rendirent compte avec horreur que leur amitié venait d'être découverte à cause de leur négligence.

La honte, l'alcool et l'appréhension eurent raison d'Hermione. La pauvre eut plusieurs haut le cœur et vous devinez aisément la suite…

La mort dans l'âme, ses amis Serpentards la ramenèrent dans son dortoir, sous les yeux choqués de l'assistance…

_Ca commence à chauffer !_

_Je suis de plus en plus en retard et je m'en excuse …_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_Liyly :__ Merci pour tout. Heureuse de savoir que c'était un compliment ^^ Il y a des fics où Hermy a le don de Prémonition ?_

_Odyssea-fic ou Alexia__ : J'ai beaucoup apprécié le « l'histoire évolue plus subtilement ». Je ne me rends pas compte de mes progrès, mais je suis trop contente de l'apprendre !_

_Japanis'girl :__ Hello ! Nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard dsl mais j'écris plutôt le soir, j'ai trouvé un certain rythme. Les réactions d'Hermione, il va y avoir un paquet !_

_Harmonia Necteri__ : J'écris peut être vite, mais toi c'est de la qualité et c'est super important. Tu as eu une danse dramione ! (Je pensais déjà la faire, mais c'est ta review qui m'a vraiment décidée). Et pour la blague de Dumbledore, c'est venu naturellement… _


	11. Chapter 11

**Prémonitions :**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le lendemain, notre héroïne se leva avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Et il n'était pas seulement dû à l'écart de la veille : il était aussi dû à l'anticipation de la réaction -qui n'allait pas manquer d'être terrible- sur l'évènement de la veille. Le rêve qu'elle venait de faire n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait en effet rêvé d'un garçon distribuant des journaux où il était écrit en gros titre « Alexelissa ou le nouveau couple du moment ».

Pour en rajouter une couche, elle ne savait même pas si c'était un rêve prémonitoire ou pas, n'arrivant pas à les discerner. C'est dans les moments comme celui là qu'Hermione aurait préférée être doté du don d'invisibilité, cachée du monde et de ses rumeurs. Elle prit quand même la résolution d'orner son visage de déterrée d'un sourire. Sourire qui se transforma en grimace hideuse lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet.

« Pitoyable »Pensa-t-elle amèrement. C'est donc en parfaite harmonie avec son corps qu'elle se rendit vers l'abattoir, les enfers, la calamitée la plus totale… Autrement dit, la Grande Salle, devenue le théâtre des plus grands bouleversements de sa vie. En chemin, elle eut une « absence » et se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur. La Gryffondor était apparemment entrain de raconter quelque chose, et son directeur l'écoutait attentivement, pour une fois très concentré.

« C'est le 26 décembre que mes pouvoirs ont considérablement augmentés. Je ne les contrôlais pas vraiment, au début. Ils étaient fluctuants et se déclanchait sous le coup de l'émotion. Mes yeux devenaient alors complètement bleus et… »

L'image se brouilla et la rouge et or revint à l'instant présent. C'est Mel qui l'avait réveillée en la secouant violemment.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Chuchota Hermione en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne faut pas réveiller une voyante en plein travail. Comme pour les somnambules.

-Quelques uns te regardaient bizarrement. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de te réveiller car vu les derniers évènements, il vaut mieux se faire oublier. »

Son amie acquiesça silencieusement, le remord d'avoir tout dévoilé suite à un coup de folie lui tordant le ventre. Elles entrèrent donc dans la fosse aux lions courageusement, et eurent envie de repartir aussi sec. Les regards braqués sur elle, Hermione s'en était un peu habituée, mais pour Mel, c'était une autre histoire. Normalement timide et effacée, cette nouvelle célébrité –pas très avantageuse- lui déplaisait fortement.

Du côté des serpents, ce n'était guère mieux. Hermione coula un regard en direction de Drago et des deux autres. Ils semblaient exclus, mangeant au bord de la table, des regards haineux les détaillant méchamment.

Une intense tristesse envahit la Gryffondor. Si elle ne s'était pas postée près du bureau de Dumbledore au début, rien de tout cela ne ce serait jamais passé…

Mel la quitta pour s'installer à sa table, la laissant seule et plantée au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait une bonne raison pour qu'elle n'ose pas s'approcher des personnes de sa maison : si au début ils l'avaient juste regardé comme une bête curieuse, la voir pactiser avec « l'ennemi » ne les laisserait pas indifférents cette fois là.

D'ailleurs les anciens membres du trio d'or et Ginny se rapprochèrent, raides comme des piquets. Les voir comme cela, ligués contre elle, lui fit encore plus mal au cœur que le reste. En plus, des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi Ginny, Ron et Harry formait à nouveau le trio d'or et qu'ils avaient déclaré :

« Maintenant, nous sommes débarrassés des traîtres. »

Ce fut Ron qui déclancha les hostilités le premier :

« Tu es vraiment minable. Je ne croyais pas que tu puisses tomber si bas. Te lier d'amitié avec cette vermine ? L'Hermione que je connaissais n'aurait jamais fais ça.

-Eh bien tu me connaissais mal, assena-t-elle violemment. Tu ne vaudras jamais mieux qu'eux, quoi que tu en dises.

-Tu es mal placée pour parler de moi comme tu le fais actuellement, petite sotte.

-C'est bien Ron, fit Hermione en applaudissant et en adoptant un ton enfantin. Tu as apprit un nouveau mot. »

Pour le Gryffondor, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il essaya de se jeter sur elle mais fut retenu par sa sœur cadette.

« Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Ron eut un sourire mesquin. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Ginny et prononça avec lenteur :

« Si. Je ne le ferais qu'une seule fois, mais elle comprendra sa douleur. »

Dans la salle, plusieurs protestèrent, outrés de l'attitude de l'ex ami d'Hermione. Certains au contraire, approuvaient et des cas isolés dont Pansy, Drago, Blaise et Mel voulaient la secourir. Les professeurs n'étaient malheureusement pas là et aucune aide extérieure ne pouvait être apportée. La Serdaigle voulait sauter dans la mêlée et lancer son bouclier, mais elle serait trop lente, et Ron aurait eut le temps de faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Alexis Snowd, quand a lui, hésitait. Il pouvait faire bouger –au sens propre du terme- les choses. Mais on ne saura jamais ce qu'il aurait choisit car Ron chargea en hurlant.

L'instinct de survie d'Hermione s'activa et elle voulut prendre la fuite. La colère, la peine, la rancœur, la compréhension etc… se mélangeaient dans son esprit.

C'est alors qu'un nouvel élément vint perturber l'équation : les yeux de la jeune femme étaient devenus, le temps de quelques secondes, entièrement bleus.

Nous étions un 26 décembre.

**Réponses au reviews :**

Ptitoon : Waouh ! Encore un nouveau public ? Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais j'en suis très heureuse… J'ai eut un petit retard pour poster le chapitre, mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

Harmonia Necteri : Cette pauvre Hermione a été assommée de découvrir qu'un amour était possible entre deux énergumènes bizarres, ça fait quand même un choc, non ? Sinon, « ça commence à chauffer » c'est sorti tout seul, pour dire que les ennuis commencent (rire diabolique de l'auteur suivit par un étouffement et une mort prématurée)

Odyssea-fic ou Alexia : J'ai eut du retard et j'en suis désolée… Mais la suite est là et c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est ce pas ?

Megara Spoilers : Merci pour le « intéressant ». Voilà la suite… Que dire de plus ?

Pif : Humpf. Le «c'est toujours dur de poster une première fic, je ne serai donc pas méchante. » m'a vraiment fait très peur. Mais sinon merci pour les conseils et j'ai lu le guide de Malefoy heartless. Moi aussi j'espère un jour écrire une fic incontournable et magique mais je trouve ça super dur ! Je m'en sortais avec les OS mais une vraie fic c'est deux fois plus de travails, avec les rebondissements et toutes la clique… J'ai néanmoins apprécié ton commentaire franc et constructif. Merci de continuer de me lire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prémonitions :**

**Chapitre 11 :**

Les rares qui avaient aperçus la couleur de ses yeux sursautèrent, frissonnèrent d'effroi et reculèrent, affolés. Pour les autres, il ne s'était rien passé de spécial, et ils attendaient la confrontation avec impatience. En effet, ils voulaient vérifier que les dons d'Hermione ne l'empêcheraient pas de perdre face à Ron.

Ces inconscients ne mesuraient pas encore à quel point ils se trompaient.

Dans la tête de la jeune fille, c'était comme si un filtre s'était superposé devant ses yeux : elle voyait tout normalement mais, lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur quelqu'un, elle pouvait distinguer des formes imprécises. Les formes et les couleurs variaient selon la personne et elle s'aperçut qu'en se regardant, elle pouvait voir des contours plus définis, de couleur or lumineux. Tellement lumineux que cela l'aveugla presque. La Gryffondor ne comprenait absolument pas ce que ça pouvait signifier et elle se torturait les méninges, l'envie d'avoir un total contrôle de ses pouvoirs grandissant de plus en plus.

Cependant, Ron ne lui laissa pas ce privilège et émit une sorte de grognement animal, qui effraya Hermione plus que de raison. Cette dernière le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les formes qui l'entourait étaient rouge sang, et se dirigeaient vers elle. A seulement deux mètres de son visage, elle remarqua qu'elle contemplait la silhouette de Ron, toujours rouge sang, entrain de lui décocher un coup de pied. Aussi, elle ne comprit les possibilités infinies de son nouveau pouvoir que quand Ron l'attaqua. Il fonça sur elle et, pile ou Hermione avait arrêtée son regard à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, lui donna le coup. La jeune femme esquiva juste à temps, commençant à se douter ce que signifiait les choses qu'elle voyait. Elle contempla à nouveau son aura d'or et ne fut pas surprise lorsque conformément à ce qu'elle venait de prédire, un formidable coup de poins heurta le visage de Ron.

C'était comme si une autre personne s'était emparée d'elle. Elle suivit ainsi tous les tracés dorés et Ron suivit tous les tracés rouges. La Griffondor pouvait tout prévoir, chacun de ses mouvements, de ses déplacements. Une sensation de puissance s'empara d'elle. Hermione dévia un autre coup de son adversaire et le bloqua au sol, la respiration sifflante. Le Weasley gémit en se tordant le poing ramené contre la poitrine.

Sa rivale nargua la foule du regard, associant couleurs, formes et personnes. Certains mots dansaient dans l'air. Etait-ce les mots qu'ils allaient prononcer ? Ou était-ce leurs pensées actuelles ? La Gryffondor ne put le dire, l'ivresse de la victoire lui donnant de la force et annihilant tout son raisonnement. Soudain, ses yeux redevinrent bleus quelques secondes et elle s'effondra au sol, privée de toute son énergie. Cette fois, tout le monde était conscient du phénomène. Si Hermione avait eut une chance de revivre normalement auprès de ses camardes, elle venait de la perdre définitivement.

Ses amis accoururent et la portèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, les élèves s'écartant sur leur passage, inquiet à la vue des yeux révulsés de la sorcière prodige.

Ron, quand à lui, se relevait difficilement, un mince filet de sang coulant de son arcade sourcilière. Sa grimace rendait son visage encore plus hideux et sa sœur, qui allait proposer son aide, ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

Heureusement, il ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à marmonner rageusement :

« Je me vengerais. Elle paiera, elle peut en être sûre. »

Il eut un instant d'arrêt comme si il doutait et que le souvenir de sa meilleure amie le hantait encore. Mais la rancune était plus forte et il hurla, tel un dément :

« Elle me le paiera ! »

Le cortège guida la blessée jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière ne put faire que cette ordonnance :

« Elle doit se reposer.

C'est tout ! Feula Drago, l'air menaçant. Elle a risquée sa vie, et pour l'aider, vous dites qu'elle doit se _reposer _?

Drago, calme toi. »

C'était Pansy, avec le ton autoritaire et réconfortant à la fois qui la caractérisait si bien, qui venait de parler. Celui-ci se tut aussitôt mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de décocher à Mme Pomfresh un regard meurtrier.

Cette dernière s'en alla, vexée et surtout offensée.

« Bravo ! Le félicita Mel. Tu as fait fuir l'infirmière.

-Se disputer ne sert à rien, leur rappela Pansy. »

C'est alors qu'un intrus se glissa furtivement dans la pièce mais il fut remarqué immédiatement :

« Alex ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne t'es jamais permis de m'appeler Alex, grogna-t-il. Et je suis venu car je me sens responsable. Après tout, on est tous dans le même bateau.

-Bien sûr que non, vu que tu n'as pas dévoilé ton identité aux autres.

-Pas la peine, ils l'ont fait pour moi. Ma vie est fichue. »

Melissa hésita entre lui sauter au coup car il était venu la voir, et le gifler car on voyait bien que rester avec eux était son dernier recours.

Elle ne fit rien et se trouva lamentable de céder à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

Il y eut un énorme silence, chacun méditant sur la situation, à un tel point que la Serdaigle se demanda si Alexander n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir.

Elle sut néanmoins la réponse en entendant un faible bruit sortant de la bouche de sa meilleure amie et accourut à son chevet.

Du haut de son bureau, le directeur avait assisté à tous les évènements, restant en retrait. Car même si ça lui déchirait le cœur, ses élèves devaient vivre leurs vies, et assumer les lourdes conséquences qui allaient de pair…

Il regarda ensuite son calendrier et entoura une date, une seule : le 26 décembre.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Harmonia Necteri : C'est vrai que j'étais trop fière du chapitre précédant. Mais là j'ai peut être abusée à rajouter encore le 26 décembre… Enfin, dis moi si je suis lourde.

Maralcamge : Merci beaucoup. Pour ce qui est de mon style, c'est comme si j'avais pris tous les styles de tous les auteurs que j'ai lus (et il y en a beaucoup) et que j'en ai ressortis le mien.

Vera Benett : Hello ! C'est sûr que là, si je veux les rabibocher, il va falloir ruser…


	13. Chapter 13

**Prémonitions :**

**Chapitre 12 :**

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, éblouie par la lumière. Elle voulut émettre un mot mais ne réussit qu'à grommeler quelque chose d'inaudible. Cela suffit à faire accourir sa meilleure amie, qui s'installa immédiatement, près d'elle, le visage soucieux.

« Hermione, tu m'entends ? Tu as dépensé pal mal d'énergie à donner à Ron la raclée qu'il méritait et tu es à l'infirmerie »

Pour toute réponse, la Gryffondor se retourna dans le lit en émettant un soupir de contentement.

« Laissez moi dormir…

-Elle va bien ! S'exclama l'autre aux anges. »

Blaise et Pansy pouffèrent et Drago eut un beau sourire. Quand à Alex Snowd, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Cette fille avait déclanchée les hostilités dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. D'accord, il l'avait fait un peu exprès, mais quand même ! D'un autre côté, si il ne voulait pas finir tout seul, il faudrait bien qu'il finisse par s'entendre avec elle.

Les raisons de sa solitude lui firent mal au cœur : à cause de son imprudence, un Poufsouffle l'avait vu utiliser ses pouvoirs et avait averti toute la bande, brisant la crédibilité et la tranquillité de son camarade. Alexander soupira et se traita mentalement d'idiot, ce qui était un exploit en soi, si on s'appuyait sur l'ego du jeune homme.

La bande finit par se retirer, laissant la convalescente dormir. Alexis les suivit, sans trop savoir où il allait, mais se considérant comme intégré dans leur cercle d'amis. Son estime de soi l'avait malencontreusement encore trompé. Il se prit donc un gigantesque refus de la part du blond de Serpentard, celui-ci arguant qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Mel tenta de défendre Snowd et il lui en fut reconnaissant, mais les arguments de la jeune fille qui disaient qu'il était dans la même situation qu'Hermione et elle ne suffirent pas à faire flancher Drago, seulement à le faire douter et promettre de réfléchir.

Le Poufsouffle resta donc seul, dans le parc, frigorifié par le froid et par l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Il était _seul_. Complètement _seul_. Lui, le grand Alexander Snowd, connaissait à présent le calvaire qu'était la solitude. Il marcha un peu, frappant rageusement tous les cailloux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Les lèvres bleues, il finit par renter, choisissant le chemin le plus long, faisant tout son possible pour retarder l'échéance. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre les pieds dans son dortoir –ou du moins le plus tard possible. En passant près du bureau du directeur, il entendit des voix et s'arrêta, sur le qui-vive. Il se servit de son pouvoir pour augmenter les ondes et ne bougea plus. Deux personnes chuchotaient devant lui. Il reconnut son directeur, et un de ces petits gringalets de Gryffondor- le genre maigre, qui a peu ou pas confiance en lui. Pas forcéments moches, mais qui s'exilaient par choix, soit pour les études, soit pour un passé tumultueux etc… Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'ils faisaient à Gryffondor, ces êtres associables et certainement pas courageux.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je ne me suis pas présenté discrètement dans votre bureau pour que vous criiez mon pouvoir sur tout les toits !

Excusez moi, mais cela m'a vraiment surpris. Votre pouvoir est assez spécial, en effet. »

Alexis tendit encore plus ses oreilles, de plus en plus intéressé par la tournure qui prenait la conversation. Alors comme ça, le petit était spécial ? Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien être son pouvoir… Après tout Dumbledore était resté impassible pour le sien, alors qu'il était puissant. L'autre était donc supérieur à lui –sur la question du pouvoir, soyons bien clair- et il serait avantageux d'être ami avec lui. En plus, c'était l'occasion rêvée vu que personne ne semblait vouloir de lui.

Il attendit donc la fin de la conversation, et quand le directeur s'éloigna, se rapprocha le plus naturellement possible. Il bouscula « accidentellement » le Gryffondor, et s'excusa exagérément. Il l'aida à se relever et entreprit de lui faire un discours du genre oh-la-la-il-faut-réparer-cette-bousculade -demain-je-vous-invite-à-manger-à-ma-table-et-à-faire-un-tour-dans-le-parc.

Sa cible secoua la tête, sonnée mais accepta sans rechigner. Et pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, la démarche un peu vague, l'autre souriait narquoisement.

Oui, Alexander Snowd était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Quelqu'un de _très_ intelligent.

_J'ai l'impression de ne sortir que des chapitres pourris._

_SOS d'un auteur en détresse_

_**Réponse à la review :**_

_Harmonia Necteri__ : Mille merci, ô lectrice fidèle ! Pour ta review, tu n'es pas la première à dire que les chapitres sont courts. En fait, il y a eut une évolution par rapport au début de la fic : au début, j'écrivais des chapitres courts, où l'action se déroulait d'un coup, maintenant j'écris des chapitres courts, mais l'action s'étend sur plusieurs (ex : le bal)._

_Du coup, ça fait mariner mais le chapitre est quotidien… Ca a des avantages et des inconvénients. Bisous_


	14. Chapter 14

**Prémonitions :**

**Chapitre 13 :**

Le 27 décembre, à 10 heures, tout le château était endormit, chacun profitant des vacances. Tout le château ? Pas exactement : Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir le bout de son nez de l'infirmerie, le plus discrètement possible.

Elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la porte sur la pointe des pieds, regardant attentivement son environnement, complètement paranoïaque. Elle crut même entendre un miaulement. Tout d'un coup son cerveau se mit en mode alerte et elle se plaqua contre le mur, le souffle court et les yeux fous. Elle prit une posture « à la James Bond » et glissa silencieusement contre les tapisseries. La Gryffondor osa un regard vers l'angle du couloir : personne en vue.

Elle posa précautionneusement un pied par terre puis l'autre et ainsi de suite. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle était affreusement ridicule et quiconque aurait croisé son chemin n'aurait pu se retenir d'exploser de rire. La jeune fille plissa les yeux, l'oreille aux aguets. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche, et continua d'avancer. Elle aurait malheureusement dut regarder devant elle car elle heurta une armure, déclanchant une bruit de ferraille monstre.

« Pour la discrétion, c'est raté » soupira-t-elle honteusement.

En plus, il fallait réparer la statue !

« Aucun problème pensa Hermione immédiatement. J'ai ma baguette. »

Elle tâta les poche de sa robe de sorcière avant de se glacer d'effroi : elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique !

La rouge et or se creusa la tête pour revoir le moment où ledit bout de bois aurait pu s'échapper de sa poche. Mais ce fut vain et elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle ne pouvait pas réparer sa bêtise… Elle fit donc la seule chose à faire : s'enfuir en courant le plus vite possible et prier pour qu'une âme charitable répare son erreur.

Quand elle arriva enfin, complètement essoufflée et les joues en feu devant un gigantesque tableau, elle s'assit à côté sans réfléchir, épuisée. Elle s'adossa à la peinture représentant une casserole moldue, symbole international de mystère pour les sorciers, et ferma les yeux.

_Le vent fouettait son visage. Elle riait, heureuse et enfin libre. Elle ne contemplait pourtant que le parc de Poudlard et la guerre n'était même pas finie. Mais peu lui importait : elle était tellement joyeuse que si un détraqueur était passé par là, il se serait enfui en courant. Soudain, deux bras musclés entourèrent sa taille et un bien être inconnu la submergea aussitôt. Elle inspira à fond cette délicieuse odeur et…_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Ce rêve, un des rares agréables, lui avait apporté beaucoup d'apaisement et elle se sentit tout de suite plus sereine. Soudain elle remarqua l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une pièce sombre mais chaude, comme si elle était si étroite que le froid ne pouvait pas s'installer. Elle tâtonna les murs et découvrit l'entrée d'un portrait. La Gryffondor se frappa la tête en maugréant : quelle idée de s'assoupir près d'un tableau !

Elle continua son exploration et découvrit une autre entrée : une sorte de porte traditionnelle moldue. Elle hésita trente secondes puis ouvrit la porte en haussant les épaules.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha : ce lieu était tellement …

Alexis Snowd était sur un petit nuage : pour lui, tout allait pour le mieux. Il engloba du regard son école et se sentit absolument génial, ce qui n'était pas rare. Il était actuellement entrain de discuter avec sa dernière trouvaille – son dernier ami. Ce dernier se révélait être moins barbant qu'au départ, et plein de repartie. Finalement, se lier d'amitié avec ce gars là n'allait pas être un supplice … Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière en un geste qu'il croyait séduisant et reprit tranquillement la conversation, ses dix minutes d'autocongratulation quotidiennes achevées.

De son côté, Loïc Pevener essayait d'évaluer la personne assise nonchalamment en face de lui. Ce garçon était visiblement très imbu de lui-même, mais également très cultivé. Cependant, Loïc n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement pourquoi Alex s'était si soudainement intéressé à lui, aussi il faisait de son mieux pour garder un minimum ses distances.

Drago Malefoy était étendus de tout son long sur son lit, mais son esprit était à des kilomètres. Il se remémorait un effet certains souvenirs, pour la plupart plaisant. Les crises de fou rire, les blagues, les sourires, les rougissements, ses cheveux, ses beaux yeux bruns...

Ainsi que l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti pour elle, l'empathie qui l'avait frappé devant tout les problèmes qu'elle surmontait la tête haute…

Oui, Drago Malefoy rêvassait sur une fille.

Et pas n'importe laquelle : Pansy Parkinson.

_LOL J'aimerais trop voir les têtes des gens qui liront ce chapitre !_

_Rassurez vous, ce ne sera pas un triangle amoureux avec Pansy. Drago s'inquiète juste pour sa meilleure amie, c'est tout. Au début je voulais mettre Hermione à la fin, mais c'était trop prévisible …_

_Vraiment DESOLEE pour cette très longue attente mais je suis débordée et en manque d'inspiration …_

_Des idées ?_

_PS : Rassurez vous, ceci est ma première fic et donc, quoi qu'il arrive, je la finirais._

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_Odyssea-fic__ : merci de me rester fidèle, et j'espère que tu le seras toujours malgré ma longue absence … C'est vrai qu'Alex a un caractère changeant et j'ai tout fais pour que les avis à son égard soit mitigés (c'est un perso mystérieux, intense, sombre et au caractère instable … Youpiiiiii ! Tout ce que j'aime… Je me demande si je ne vais pas le caser avec Hermy à la fin (je blague qu'on soit bien d'accord))_

_Harmonia Necteri :__ je te remercie vraiment pour tes conseils (je crois que tu es ma revieweuses préférée …) Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais mettre mon grain de sel dans ma fic ( !)Et malgré tout mes efforts, je n'arrive PAS à sortir des chapitres plus long … C'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai vraiment eut du mal à le boucler celui-là._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Prémonitions :**_

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

Drago sourit. Penser à Pansy le faisait toujours sourire. Elle et sa bêtise, elle et sa confiance en elle, elle et son « nouvel amour ». En pensant à lui, Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi Pansy ne tentait jamais rien avec celui-ci alors qu'ils étaient amis ? La jeune fille lui avait expliquée que c'était justement ça le problème : elle se comportait tellement naturellement avec lui que rien ne pouvait faire penser qu'elle s'y intéressait ! Malgré tous ce qu'elle avait tentée, elle n'arrivait pas à parler, bouger ou même rire en sa présence autrement qu'amicalement et cela la rendait plus que malheureuse.

Le Serpentard se retourna sur le côté, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, ses pensées dérivant vers un sujet beaucoup moins joyeux. Sa vie était devenue tellement compliquée ! Malgré tous les instants de tendresse et de réconfort qu'il partageait avec ses amis, la guerre était présente dans la plupart de ses sombres pensées et il en souffrait même s'il ne laissait rien paraître. Pourtant, c'était lui et lui seul qui s'infligeait cette pression : son père était tellement sûr de son appartenance aux forces du mal qu'il ne risquait pas de lui imposer un ultimatum. Il attendait seulement l'heure où son « maître » aurait besoin de son fils.

Et dire qu'un an auparavant, Drago était si étroit d'esprit qu'il aurait accourut si le seigneur des ténèbres avait fait une telle demande ! Il était incroyable de penser à toutes ces choses tout d'abords insignifiantes mais qui avait presque finit à lui faire changer d'avis par la suite…

Etendu confortablement et les yeux dans le vide, le cerveau du jeune homme se mit à passer une partie de sa vie en boucle : les discussions à cœur ouvert avec Pansy, les remarques bizarres de Dumbledore qui semblait n'être dites que pour lui, les regards tristes de Blaise en recevant des nouvelles de son père ou en lisant la gazette, la fatigue que les professeurs n'arrivaient pas à cacher, l'anxiété, le stress, les larmes … Tout se mélangeait à l'intérieur de Drago, le faisant grimacer comme s'il s'était pris doloris sur doloris.

Il était devenu lunatique. Parfois las et dépressif, parfois en colère et avec l'envie de tout envoyer valser...

Puis, soudainement, il s'apaisa. La crise était finie. Tous ses souvenirs se rangèrent calmement dans un coin de sa mémoire, le laissant en paix.

Enfin.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Hermione se trouvait… se trouvait… dans l'endroit le plus étrange qu'elle n'aie jamais vue. Il y avait tellement de choses autour d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait les compter et encore moins les décrire.

C'était des formes bizarres, extrêmement colorées, et aucun élément de comparaison ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle tournoyaient autour d'elle, s'assemblaient, se dissociaient. Elles semblaient jouer à un jeu dont elles seules connaissent les règles. Tout d'abord aveuglés, les yeux d'Hermione finirent par s'habituer et celle-ci profita pleinement du spectacle. Mue par un réflexe vieux comme le monde, sa main se leva instinctivement pour essayer de toucher ces _choses. _Ou plutôt, ces_ créatures. _Elle ne savait comment, maisla jeune fille les entendait, les sentait respirer ou même tout simplement vivre. Ses doigts s'approchèrent, tremblants. Ils tressautèrent, toujours en s'approchant. Hermione ferma les yeux, anticipant le contact imminent… qui ne se produit pas. Etonnée elle ouvrit les paupières : sa main traversait la matière, comme avec les fantômes. Sauf qu'elle ne sentait aucune douleur. Il n'y avait que le vide.

Hermione était perplexe. Elle essaya de bouger sa main, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus.

Elle ne la bougeait pas.

Elle ne la sentait pas.

Elle ne la voyait pas.

En effet, Hermione ne voyait plus que les couleurs de la, ou des _créatures_. Sa main, engloutie à l'intérieur, avait tout simplement disparut.

C'est là que Hermione commença à avoir peur.

Très peur.

Elle voulut hurler, mais à la place, une cacophonie sembla surgir de nulle part, lui engourdissant les sens. Ensuite, elle voulut pleurer, mais elle ne sut jamais si des larmes avaient coulées, tant elle était obnubilée par les jeux de couleurs et de lumière qui l'entouraient.

La _chose_ semblait grandir. Hermione constata avec effroi qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses pieds et bientôt ils furent eux aussi avalés.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Elle était piégée.

Alors, comme avec une cruelle tendresse, la _chose_ s'attaqua à ses mollets.

Harry Potter jouait aux échecs. Ou plutôt, Harry Potter se faisait littéralement écrasé aux échecs. Il s'était déconnecté de la partie environ cinq minutes après que celle-ci ait commencée, mais battre Harry mettait toujours Ron de bonne humeur et en ce moment, il en avait bien besoin. Le survivant était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour que Ron oublie ses idées noires, souvent de vengeance.

Auparavant, Harry écoutait Ron parler de comment plaire à Hermione.

Maintenant, il l'écoutait parler de comment la détruire.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce que celui-ci n'aurait pas besoin de le faire.

« La vie est injuste » soupira Lavande.

« La vie est injuste » répéta son mirroir.

« La vie est injuste » souffla le portrait de sa mère.

Et dans sa petite chambre de Gryffondor, parfaitement seule et les yeux rougis par les larmes, Lavande activa son pouvoir.

Puis elle sauta par la fenêtre.

_Ca change des chapitres drôles, n'est ce pas ?_

_Je remercie toutes celles qui me seront assez fidèles pour lire ce chapitre malgré mes longs mois d'absence. _

_Tout simplement merci._

_Clin d'œil spécial à Harmonia Necteri, avec qui je viens tout juste de me réconcilier. Enfin, on n'était pas vraiment fâchée mais … On se comprend._

_PS : Les reviews sont mes amies._

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Odyssea-fic : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien précisé que je rigolais. Bonne chance avec tes fics !

Harmonia Necteri : Comme promis précédemment, voici la suite !

Dramione-addiction : Avec un temps de retard … Merci Merci Merci ! J'ai promis que je n'abandonnerais pas.

Nathydale : Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours en vie ! J'ai eus droit à un bon paquet de reviews !


End file.
